Zombiestuck
by xEmistuckx
Summary: The alpha and Beta kids try to survive a zombie apocalypse along with the beta trolls. Will the kids be able to use their powers? Will anyone be able to get safely get to Jade's island? Mild language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Dirk

"Jake! Help!" You yell to your boyfriend. Zombies are grabbing for your squishy flesh, growling at the pain of your katana. You happened to slice their heads but only halfway.

"I'm coming Dirk!' Jake takes out his pistols, shooting the walkers in the temples. They fall. On the floor they slither, clacking their teeth.

"That was close. Thanks!" You wipe the sweat from your forehead.

"Don't mention it. I feel a bit woozy though."

"Lie down." You help Jake to the floor. After making sure he is properly situated, you board up the broken window. Dave returns with dinner.

"You're welcome." Dave throws the rotten apple and box of uncooked pasta onto the drugstore counter. "On a scale from one to ten, how hungry are you?"

"Five." You reply.

"Eighty-two." Jake answers weakly. You notice a bloody spot on Jake's arm.

"Uncooked spaghetti it is. I had some water but you guys seem hungry. Dave hands you the box. It crunches.

"Thanks?" You open the box and feed long strands into his mouth. You wonder why he is so weak.

"Hey Jake? Are you alright?' jade sits next to you both and puts her hand on Jake's forehead.

"How am I?" Jake asks. Jade shakes her head, staring at the blood mark.

"Show me your arm." Jade props Jake's arm onto your bent knee. Jake winces in pain.

"What?" You shield Jake from the poky girl. "Why do you need to touch him?"

"Just lemme look." Jade pushes you aside.

Jade

With ease you move Dirk to the side and pull up Jake's sleeve. He twitches.

"I won't hurt you." You say. He seems—"OH MY GOD!"

"I'm okay! It's just a minor injury!" You reveal a large chunk of shoulder to have been bitten off. Jake bites his lip when the cold air hits the open flesh.

"Holy shit Jake! You've been bitten!" Dirk shouts. You glare at him. Yelling would just bring more trouble.

You clean up Jake's bite. It is turning a rusty red.

"I was bitten back at the dumpster, trying to save….you know…" Jake looks down. You nod in remembrance. It was such a shame. How could you forget those rosy cheeks, that cheery sweet smile? Jake motions to a bloody wooden spoon in the corner. You hold back tears.

"Now you are going to meet up with her." You whisper. "And Rose and Roxy."

"Just get me some Advil…I have a bit of a headache." Jake's wobbly arm points to a box of pills. You nod and retrieve the medicine.

"Here you are." You hand a pill to Jake, who hands it to Dirk.

"No no. You have it." Dirk pushes Jake's hand away. You hear the small crack of Jake's weakening bones. His arm falls to the floor.

"Holy shit!" Dave returns from whatever stupid little thing he was doing. He bends over to gag.

"Am I that bad Dirk?" Jake whispers. He rubs his face.

"No man. You look perfect." Dirk smiles, holding onto Jake's last hand. You sigh and start picking up falling skin.

Dave

You watch Jake fall apart over the next few days. The smell of him fills the drugstore. A mixture of rotten egg and bad breath. Dirk doesn't seem to mind.

"I think it's time." You pat your brother's shoulder.

"No, we can save him." Dirk lies on Jake's lap. Jake doesn't speak. He can't. He only moans.

"Are you really going to let him turn?" You chew on some stale pretzels Jade transported from the island.

"Don't say that. He's not going to turn." Dirk looks away.

"Guuuggghhh." What use to be Jake rattles his teeth. He's almost gone.

You reach for the pistols.

"No! Don't" Dirk grabs for your arm. You shoot.

John

Outside the drug store you hear a shot. You look at your feet. Dave finally did it. You are grateful that no one waited until it was too late but you have no time to think about Jake's problems right now. A hoard of zombies approach.

"Oh god." You mutter. There must be a hundred ravenous walkers roaming the streets. You are hidden on the roof.

"Ectobiologist to Turntechgodhead. Turntechgodhead, come in." You shake the walkie talkies. It clicks with a satisfying click.

"John! I have to tell you..."

"Not now. There is a group of walkers approaching the store. They look hungry."

"Fuck. Do you have anything you can use? Can you do the windy thing?"

"Sorry Dave. My powers are dwindling. Without a proper meal or sleep, I'm as good as the things down there." You try pushing the wind, only creating a small breeze. Great.

"I'm going to try to get Dirk to help me fight them off."

"Alright. Be careful. Ectobiologist out." You put the walkie talkie back into your hood. Dirk must be in a wreck. You would be if Karkat died. You wonder how Karkat is faring…

"John!" Dave screeches from below. You fly down to find Dave surrounded by zombies. His shirt is covered with blood. His shitty katana is almost broken.

"I'm here Dave. I got you." You pull your Warhammer of Zillyhoo out of your syalldex. It's not in top shape either. You grab a zombie by the head and crack its neck. As it screams you slam your hammer through the walker's jaw. The skull falls with a crack.

"John! Behind you!" You whip around to find your hood being ripped to shreds. The undead screech like birds and grab your hair. You kick off one of your attacker's stomach cavity and dive into a pile of bleeding dead. Dave runs up behind you and slices skulls and necks. You reach for the hammer you dropped and trip an elderly zombie. It snaps at your foot and grabs on. You scream and flail your foot. Dave steps on the woman's back, cracking whatever vertebrae she had left. You cringe. The sound would never stop scaring you. The sound of snapping bone.

Dirk

Outside your brother and his friend were fighting for their lives. For YOUR life. You wanted to help so badly. But you couldn't leave what was once your boyfriend. You shook, trying not to cry. Cool guys don't cry. Jade watches from the corner.

"Are you alright?" She asks. You shake your head, lying against Jake. You crush every bone, hugging him so tightly.

"Dirk. It's alright." Jade pets your head. It's so ironic, you don't give a shit. How could you think of irony at a time like this? You still had to bury…

"Dirk! Help!" Your younger brother calls from outside. You shake your head, breathing heavily. You hug even tighter.

Jade stands up.

"What are you doing?" You whisper. Jade flys outside. "No." You sigh. You shakily stand up, grabbing your katana. Might as well help out if science girl is going. It can't be that bad now.

You were wrong.

Dave was sawing off heads. John squishing heads in. Jade had her shotgun.

"Dirk! Watch out!" John yells. Without thinking, you fling your sword behind you. It slices through a melon-y skull. You pull the katana out, murdering another walker in the process. You don't move your legs. You just stand outside the door, swinging your katana. Back and forth. Up and down. There was no meaning. You just killed what was in front of you. You didn't blink, you didn't cry. You just stood and waved your arms. Like what you were killing. Dead. But alive.

Jake

You can't be Jake. Jake is dead.

Jade

You are murdering zombies with your shotgun. You ran out of bullets a long time ago. Now you are hovering in the air, smashing zombies with the butt of your gun. You kick in jaws and necks. Your shoes will forever be stained with fermenting blood.

Halfway this inhumane torture you spot Dirk. He seems upset as he stumbles out the door. The zombie you were previously beating turns away. It walks toward Dirk. You gasp, watching curiously. Without moving his bloody legs, Dirk swipes at a walker, killing it in one blow. He continues this. You frown, worried about him. You rush over to your friend, killing zombies behind him. Dirk doesn't acknowledge you.

You dig into your pocket to find extra ammunition. It's just one bullet. With your last shot, you shoot a zombie going for Dirk's neck. Dirk jumps, losing his cool. Zombies over power him.

"Dave! Your brother!" You yell to Dave, who is busy at the moment. Instead, John flys over to the cursing teenager.

John

You gather all the power you can muster. With one last blow, you shoot icy cold wind onto the raging pile of zombies. They fly to their deaths. You fall to the floor, exhausted.

"John, look at me!" Dave runs to your aching body. "Don't…Don't close your eyes. Look at me goddammit! John!" Dave slaps your face. Zombies growl in the background. The world starts fading at the edges. Your eyes droop.

"John! Open your eyes! You're going to be okay! Stop, no! Look at me! Look!' Dave throws off his shades. You try as hard as you can to look into his red eyes. He shakes you. Jade sobs, bashing in zombie heads.

"D-Dave." You whisper. Tears flood Dave's eyes.

"Yea?"

"Am I done for?" Dave bites his lip. His eyes answer your question.

"Is Dirk alright?" You wheeze.

"Yes. Yes, you saved him." Dave holds you against his chest, trembling.

"Tell him….Tell him…"

"What?" Dave leans in.

"You're welcome." With that, you close your eyes. Your body slumps.

"No! NO!" Dave shakes your body. You don't respond. You are dead.

Dave

Back inside, you and Dirk are speechless. Not only did both of your favorite members of the group die, but now there are only 3 left. You can barely eat. Not like you would have had much anyway.

"Awww c'mon guys! At least most of the trolls have survived!" Jade fakely smiles. You growl at her.

"I don't understand. This plan was bulletproof! Get out of town, hide in the forest, then make our way to the pier. Jade's island is not too far away." Dirk sighs. "I don't know why Jane had to ruin it all."

"Bro! Don't blame it on cake girl! You know Jake wouldn't leave without his skulltop."

"Don't say that name." Dirk lashes. You butt your heads together.

"What? Jake? Jake Jake fucking Jake!"

"Fuck you. What do you know about survival anyway? All you brought to the drugstore this week was uncooked spaghetti, stale pretzels and a rotten apple!"

"At least I brought something! All you did today was get attacked by zombies and cry over your boyfriend. He was lunch from the start."

"Boys! Are you seriously blaming dead people for your mistakes? It's too late now and we can't look back." Jade pushes in between you two.

"I'm the knight of time!" You interject, "I can look back as far as I want!" You kick the floor, waiting for someone to end this. Jade was right. You had made mistakes. But you still didn't want to talk about them.

"I'm leaving." Dirk announces.

"To where? Magic land? This place is filled with zombies."

"I'm just leaving. I'll find out where I'm going when I get there."

"I'll come too. And Dave. We can all try to travel to my island. There's no zombies there." Jade grabs a backpack and starts grabbing medical supplies. Dirk sneers.

"Fine, you can come. Just don't come crying to me when you are surrounded by walking dead people."

"Then let's go! I'm sure the trolls are on their way as well!" Jade grins at you. For her sake, You and Dirk smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat

You are now a very grumpy troll in charge of your measly group. You hold a clipboard in your hand. On it is labeled these few supplies you have.

Can of tab you got from the mayor

(4) Slices of stale bread. Gamzee bit one.

(2) Axes. You would use guns but you ran out of ammunition

And that's it. You kinda hoped someone would be brave enough to go hunting, but Equius won't let Nepeta out of his sight.

As for the weapons, yes you dearly would love to be holding your smell ya later sickle, but that's stuck in some dead human zombie. One that ate the girl of your dreams. Yea that one. You can remember what it looked like. Glazed eyes, stringy hair, rotting flesh.

While you think back to that day, Nepeta arrives in your temporary room.

":33Karkitty! There's another one outside!" Nepeta drags you to the window, much to your surprise. You had Eridan board those up last week. Or did you…

"HOLY SHIT! NEPETA, GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW." You push the cat troll back. The zombie seems to be climbing the fire escape. Didn't you also tell Eridan to… Well, too late now. You throw yourself out the window, axe in hand.

":33Karkitty! The zombie!" Nepeta points one of her claws to the undead beast. It appears to be running towards you. You jump. You didn't know zombies could run!

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP." You slowly back up the stairs, not looking behind you. The zombeast growls, flashing its deeply stained yellow teeth. It's only a few feet away.

You are now cornered. With one hand, you start grabbing for the window. With the other, you start slicing body parts off the zombie. It howls in pain, reaching for your sweet, candy red blood filled flesh. You duck, letting the undead monster break its face against concrete wall. As you slide down the sides of the stairs, you see tainted blood drip down from under the stairs. With a crack, the zombie's jaw falls clean off. The smell is horrifying.

On the ground, you look for a good way to get back inside. It's almost night and gog knows what roams around here. You start circling the building. It's a rather plain two-story firehouse. There is cracks in the wall and an occasional dead beast, yes, but it kinda feels like home. Dark with blood flowing everywhere. Did you mention that the river out back is STAINED RED WITH BLOOD? It's almost funny, if you don't mention how many deaths it took to make it that color. Maybe it's even tinged with a little teal…

You frown. Why couldn't you get over her? Feferi and Vriska die, you don't give a second thought. Aradia and Sollux die, it pulls the heart strings a bit. But Terezi? You wouldn't speak to anyone for days. And when you finally came out of your room, everyone looked at you a little weird. Nepeta wouldn't stop hugging you as a consolation and Gamzee tried to share slime pie. Eridan even gave you empathy.

You have been treated differently ever since.

But no matter, you still had to back inside. Nepeta had shut the window, afraid the zombie might get her. You could try the garage-like doors, but Equius was on guard and he wasn't on your good side right now.

There was only one way in.

Nepeta

You are now a silly cat troll. You just abandoned your flushed crush outside.

":33 Purrty please, Equius? Can you please get Karkitty?" You beg your strong moirail. He looks annoyed at you for some reason. You don't understand and don't care about Equius's lame excuses. You just want Karkitty to be safe!

"D-Nepeta, I will not allow anyone outside of this hive. It is against the rules and is e%tra risky. It seems that the deadbeasts are attracted to his lowblood." Equius holds his hand over the button that opens Karkitty's last hope.

":33But Karkitty's out there! He could get hurt by the zombeasts! You have to save him! For me!" You sob into your hands. Equius looks at you, debating between protection and keeping his moirail happy. He finally sighs and presses the button.

":33Karkitty!" You yell. You dare to step onto the dead grass, enter the dangerous world. Equius watches you closely. Karkat does not respond.

"D-Nepeta, I think that the lowblood has been eaten." Equius says softly. Tears gather in your eyes. NO. He was not eaten. He couldn't be.

":33Don't say that. He's still purrfectly healthy and alive. He has just wandered off—"

"AAUUGGHH!" Inside, you hear a loud thud and dust spreads into the air. You run into the employee lounge, Equius closing the door behind you. When you reach the small room, you find Karkat covered in ash, coughing. You run to give him a big tackle hug.

"NEPETA! PLEASE! YES, I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU TOO!" You cling onto Karkat as tight as you can, not letting go. He laughs and coughs at the same time.

"D-Nepeta, please e%tract yourself from the lowblood. You are causing a commotion." You look around to find that Kanaya, Eridan, Tavros and Gamzee are standing in the doorway. You and Karkitty tell them about the last hour and a half. They widen their eyes.

"Wwait. Are you sayin' that the river is stained RED? Howw are wwe gonna get any wwater to drink?" Eridan holds up an empty water bottle. You roll your bottle in your hand. It's also empty.

"I HAVE A BOTTLE OF TAB LEFT, DON'T WORRY. I ALSO KNOW THAT THERE'S A FUCKING RIVER A MILE AWAY. CALM THE FUCK DOWN." Karkitty puts his hands on Eridan's shoulder and pushed him down. Eridan looks embarrassed. He looks at you. You frown and look away. Both Equius and Karkat look at you. They look concerned.

Eridan

You are now Eridan, aka the loner fish who never seems to catch a break. All day you are tormented with the fact that you have no one in which to fill quadrants with. Everyone says that you are either too snotty or too pathetic. You can sadly agree. Ever since Fef's death, no one has really talked to you. All you really do is sit around, waiting for something to happen. When a zombie does appear or there is a fight, someone else always gets to help. You are completely ignored.

Even when you were close to dying by the river, everyone else was busy. You had to save yourself. You feel misunderstood. Is it because you are a murderer? Because you are socially awkward?

It's like those human tootsie pops. The world may never know.

Anyway, wallowing in your own self-pity won't help you. The group is almost out of hydration and it's really taking a toll on your water-loving body. It's coming to the point where you would swim in the bloody water. At least it was water.

"I'm sooooo thirsty." You complain. After a small pep talk from Kar, the team is packing up whatever supplies they have. There is to be a mass hunt.

"Me ToO mOtHeRfUcKeR. i CoUlD gO fOr sOmE fAyGo." Gamzee sits next to you. He is high as fuck on spoor slime and it's pissing you off. His sunny mood is at least a little entertaining.

"Do you think wwe wwill get any wwater soon? You seem to knoww your wway around here."

"I hOpE sO. mY mAn KaRkAt saYs So." Gamzee looks over at his moirail. Karkat is fighting with Equius. You can't hear them too well, actually you can't hear EQUIUS well. Karkat is yelling at the top of his lungs. They seem to be yelling about Nepeta. Something about matespritship? You sigh. Kar didn't deserve her. You did.

Worst part is, Gamzee is looking at her a bit strangely. Is he…smiling? Oh gog.

Nepeta looks over at Gamzee. ":33Hi Gamzee! What's got mew smiling?"

"I'm JuSt HaPpY I gOt SuCh A cUtE sIs." Gamzee pinches your crushes cheek. You sneer.

":33Oh! Hi Eridan!" Nepeta waves to you. Karkat and Equius turn from arguing to give you a nice long stare. Nepeta doesn't seem to notice. You do though.

"Wwhat? Wwhat?" You yell across the room to Kar and Equius. The room goes silent.

"WHOA, CALM DOWN FUCKFACE." Kar raises his eyebrows. Equius starts to sweat.

"I wwon't calm dowwn!


	3. Chapter 3 - How it all began

_Keep being Fishy dude:_

You never stopped being fishy dude!

And, it's Eridan.

"You'vve been makin a fool outta me the wwhole time I'vve been here! Eridan, this. Eridan that. Wwell guess wwhat? I don't care! I can do wwhatevver I wwant and you can get your sorry ass outta the leader spot if you can't see that."

"MY SORRY ASS? YOU'VE BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT EVERY MINOR DETAIL SINCE DAY ONE. AND SINCE YOU'RE YELLING AT ME, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CARE! NO, SCRATCH THAT, I KNOW YOU CARE. I CAN READ YOUR IDIOTIC BULGE-SNIFFING FACE LIKE THE BACK OF MY BLOODY HAND!"

":(( Karkitty, don't yell at Ampurra like that. It might attract… you know…"

"NEPETA, DON'T GET IN THIS. ERIDAN MIGHT START SWEATING PURE SALT."

"Stop getting my lovve life invvolvved with this! And yes, I do have a lovve life. I lovve myself."

" Highb100d…"

"And you know wwhat? I wwasn't goin to be the jerk but since that's how you're gonna treat me, then I'm leavvin!"

Karkat stops raging for one glubbing moment to stare at you. Yea, he better stare.

"Y-YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Karkat sputters.

"Oh? Do you enjoy me too much?"

"STOP WITH THE FUCKING HIPSTER COOL-GUY SHIT FOR TWO SECONDS AND LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU LEAVE NOW YOU ARE JUST GOING TO BECOME ANOTHER ONE OF THEM! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SUPPLIES TO KILL YOU. IN THE END, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE. THAT'S IT. THE QUICKER YOU DIE, THE WORSE OUR SITUATION WILL BE SO JUST STAY OUT OF OUR FUCKING FACES SO WE CAN SURVIVE."

"Maybe I wwanna be in your face!"

You growl, a noise you have never made before. Nepeta's eyes widen and her hair bristles.

":(( Ampurra, this is not mew. Just calm down."

"Wwhat do you know about calmin dowwn?"

":(( A lot! I'm an experienced meowrail!"

Nepeta's eyes flame. You take a step back. Was she usually like this? No.

Did you want to be around her like this? Heck no!

Did you have a choice?

"ARE YOU DEAF? SHE ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

Oh. That would have been good to know since she is CLAWING YOUR FACE IN!

While you were going through your options, Nepeta went haywire and pounced. Her claws glistened in the artificial light as they were raised. Then they came down, onto your face, shredding it to pieces. Skin was tearing off and blood was pouring everywhere. Your whole world was a blistering pain.

":(( I said, _do you care?_"

"About wwhat?"

":(( Us!" Tears run down Nepeta's face as she is dragged off your chest and onto the nearby couch. Gamzee smiles and pats her head.

"HOLY FUCK, NEPETA WAIT A MINUTE BEFORE ATTACKING TROLLS!"

":(( Let me finish him! His face is still intact!"

"No it's not!" You take the opportunity and scoot back to a disapproving Kanaya.

As Nepeta is being wrestled, Kanaya wraps a majority of your face with bandages. You're surprised you have remained conscious.

Oh wait, no you haven't.

_Kanaya_

It seems Eridan has just fainted in front of you. After a brawl with Nepeta, he has lost too much blood to open a single seeing-globe. You can't help but feel bad.

His love for many was as pathetic as his attire.

You can sympathize.

Before this whole 'Zombie' thing, Rose was your matespirit. You loved her with a burning passion and she loved you back.

It was only when a doctor at your school became ill, that you two were separated.

A quarter after noon, on a Friday, an announcement echoed across the high school.

"Please excuse the interruption, but could Mr. Ahuss please come down to the office?" As the speaker clicked off, conversation continued as normal. Rose, John, Eridan, Sollux, Aradia and you were in Calculus, discussing quadratic equations and rational functions. The teacher, Mr. Ahuss, excused himself.

After a few minutes, Rose started to feel concerned.

"Kanaya, you don't think Mr. Ahuss is in any trouble, do you?"

"Mr. Ahuss Is A Professional Doctor. I'm Sure Another Student Has Caught A Case Of Stomach Influenza."

John wakes from his daily math time slumber to find a group of slightly worried students. John taps your shoulder.

"I had the weirdest dream."

"Go On."

"Okay, so we were in class and all of a sudden, everyone started eating people!"

You stop, taking in his words. Aradia listens in.

"Y0u kn0w what's 0dd? I smell s0mething 0ff."

"I thought you were Aradia." John opens a small notebook in his pocket. Inside are troll names and hand-drawn pictures.

"I am. Why d0 y0u ask?"

"It says here that Terezi smells things."

Aradia snatches the notebook away from John and starts writing.

_Aradia can smell rotting flesh._

"Oh. I'll remember that one." John nods slowly before turning away. Aradia smells the air again.

"Do you Hear Something?" You rise from your seat. The school is dead quiet.

"Uhh, guy2? We have a problem." Sollux lifts the paper covering the door's window. A…thing is resting it's face against the glass.

"A zombie!" John whispers.

"A What?"

"They eat living flesh and have no mercy."

"That's Silly. Out There Is Mr. Ahuss. We Should let him In." You head for the door.

"Kanaya! Are you crazy? That is not Mr. Ahuss!" Rose grabs your arm.

"For once, John ii2 riight. That ii2 a zombiie."

You blink away tears. A zombie? You have seen television shows with zombies and they are not friendly.

"Wwe need to get outta here!" Eridan starts to open the window. John rushes to close the window and lock it, tight.

"We are safest in here. The whole room is made of steel and bars and stuff." John pushes Eridan aside and locks the rest of the window. Behind him, Rose closes the shades.

"UUGHHGHGHGH." The, oh you prefer not to call it _that, _deadbeast bangs against the door. A chorus of groans joins it.

"Oh no…" Rose mumbles.

That was the last thing you heard from her. That silent sentence, full of sorrow and sheer nervousness. Rose looks to the sky, mutters a prayer, and watches a hoard of deadbeasts knock down the door.

Rose is lost in the crowd.

_Bethe weak troll:_

Hey, wait! We wanna know what happened to Rose.

"She died." You whisper under your breath. So much for a tragic end.

You blend into the shadows, enjoying the scene. Kanaya's off in la-la land, Eridan has been knocked out and you swear you see froth pouring out of Nepeta's mouth. It's a real special moment to be in the middle of this chaos.

What are you talking about? You are fearing for your friends lives! Must be Vriska talking. Even in the afterlife she can still control your pathetic mind.

"uHH,,, GUYS?" You raise your hand. Nobody notices you.

"hELLO?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, NOOKSTAIN?"

"i HAVE A BIT OF A SITUATION TO DEAL WITH."

":(( Too bad! I'm busy trying to kill Ampurra!"

"i REALLY NEED HELP!"

Gamzee turns to see your beautiful face. His gaze drifts down.

"HoLy FuCk!"

"What is the matter, Highb100d?"

"TaV hAs BeEn BiTtEn!"

All eyes turn to your arm. Brown blood drips through your fingers.


End file.
